The Chronicles of Element
by Element985
Summary: I think you guys will like it. I own Element, Joyride and Salimite (so far...)
1. Chapter 1

OK I know you probably won't believe me but I swear, It wasn't my idea to get punched into a flagpole. Hi, my name is Brady and again not my idea to get punched into a flag pole. But hey, its in the job description. You are probably wondering what I mean by job description, but you'll understand soon. Now back to the present. Oh, and one more thing I'm blind.

"OK kid, if you wanna survive for another hour then tell me who you are." a big burly teenager said (the one who punched me).

"What do you want to know? Besides shouldn't you tell me your name first since you asked," I replied.

"Fair point, I'm Sam but my code name is Salimite, now who are you."

"My name's Brody, and why did you pick Salimite as your code name?"

"I liked the sound of it plus if you don't cooperate then I might have to use my powers on you."

"Ooooo I'm so scared I wonder what a guy named _Salimite _is gonna do to me," I asked. Now there, that moment there I regretted saying that and I still regret it to this day

"This!" and BAM! a sucker punch to my nose so hard I flew 10 feet and into the metal flagpole. That is the day I chose to become what I am today: Element.

"Ow, that hurt," I complained

"WHAT! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? That hard of a punch from me is im possible to survive!" He was so surprised I thought he was going to bust a lug nut. But I was getting mad and usually bad things happen when I get mad (not the HULK style of mad mind you). But I couldn't help it plus I could already smell ozone in the air and then my hair stood up and then I knew what was happening: I was creating lightning. Now, I know what question was bouncing around in your mind since I got punched; What is my mutation? My mutation is that I can control everything on an atomic level. Here's another question you are probably asking yourself right now, how does this affect my sight? Well I'll tell you, lets just say that I can see every atom in the world.

So I can turn an oxygen atom into a nitrogen atom at will. I also can do this with any other atom without changing its physical appearance. When I got punched my skin instantly turned as hard as titanium and thats how I survived. but when I get mad my powers go haywire so the first time I got mad was when I accidentally burned a school down. So this time my anger was causing the atoms around me to bump into one another dislodging electrons and then ZZAAP! Salimite was thrown back into the school and got a detention from a passing teacher who said;

"Mister Rhodes detention for destruction of school property." All the kids started cracking up until he roared and charged me. I did the last thing you would have expected me to do; run straight at him yelling bloody murder. But you know the funny thing? Of course you don't; we never connected. Again my powers go haywire sometimes, and this is one of those times. So, as I was running towards him apparently the molecules in my body loosened enough for me to pass through Salimite and he ran straight into the flag pole and it bent under the force of his head.

I laughed and so did the other kids. By then the Police had arrived and it was time for me to leave so I concentrated and then a titanium surf board appeared in my hand and I placed it in the ground and as soon as I got on it started to rise into the air. As I was leaving one of the police officers asked me, "Who are you?"

I replied, "I am Element."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronicle 2**

**I take a joyride with Joyride**

So, I just want to clear something out of your mind right now. At the beginning of every chapter I will have a paragraph explaining something that happened or will happen. The only thing I have to say for this chapter is that I meet the supervillain Joyride.

So, today I was cruising along on my titanium board when I noticed a car that just stopped in its tracks. I figured the driver had fallen asleep then I noticed that a woman in sweat pants, a pink t-shirt, and a mask was walking up to the car. I thought that she was there to save the driver… but I was wrong as soon as she touched the car I fell from the air. I fell 20 feet before I could stop myself. Then the woman noticed me and grabbed the driver and threw him out of the car and sped off. I did what you would have expected me to do I followed it at a speed that would have broke a speedometer.

I caught up to the car in a matter of seconds an as soon as I did I wish I hadn't. I knew this villain her name was Joyride and she can control machines. She is a small villain compared to the other ones. Her biggest heist was stealing a ferrari that belonged to Tom Cruise. But this time I think she discovered something new that she could do. She could attack someone with her mind. She is not a telepath she just can disrupt my concentration easily, so thats why I fell.

Guess what, she did it again. So, I was only 2 feet off the ground when she did that so I got road rash. The funny thing was that whenever I am flying my skin turns into titanium so I shouldn't get hurt right? Well, I was wrong. We were going so fast that my skin shredded in some places. At least I have the healing factor. So my skin closed up immediately.

When I got up I saw that Joyride had gotten away but there were ten men with guns surrounding me. One of the men stepped out of the circle and introduced himself "Stand down Element. Its OK we are just here to talk." He sounded sincere.

"Oh yeah, then tell your men to put their weapons down or those expensive vibranium bullets turn into daisies." That surprised him so much his eyes grew twice as big, I thought his eyes were gonna explode. This was the first time I have encountered vibranium so I was replacing every thing titanium with vibranium.

He did a series of clicks and the men lowered their weapons but were checking their ammo canisters. "Morse code really?" I said. Again I surprised him.

"how di-"

"I did a report on thomas edison, in grade school and did part of it in morse code. So that has stayed with me ever since and by the way, those guns are from Tony Stark right?"

"Yes, but thats not why we are here. We need to talk about your past."

"OK... What do you need to know?"

"The story behind the metal cube you have in your hands." I had forgotten about my board. The surfboard styled chunk of titanium changed in two ways; 1, it shrunk down into a cube, and 2, it changed from titanium to vibranium. The story behind it was that when I was 6 I had surgery on my back because apparently I was born without my shoulder blades. but my parents didn't have the money to fix it then so they waited until I was 6 years old.

The surgery went great and now I have metal shoulder blades but the doctor who did my surgery added some thing else. He added metal sockets on my back. I think the doctor knew about my mutations before I did and he also gave a titanium cube that I still use today.

So I told him what I just told you, then he said "Let me see what those sockets are for"

"OK, here" I threw the cube in the air then when I caught it I was holding two massive vibranium boomerangs. Or atleast thats what they look like, they were actually wings. Then I twirled them around and attached them to the sockets and then I became a metal-winged mutant.

"Before I do anything else for you or tell you anything else, what is your name?"

"Thats classified and you will find out later but for now you can call me, Agent Fury"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chronicles 3**

**I discover the best thing in transportation since the fighter jet,**

**PORTALS!**

I just want to say before this chapter begins that judging from the title you probably guess what this chapter is going to be about. Yes I did discover a new ability I can do with my powers and it is freaking awesome.

So… yeah, I discover an awesome new ability that allows me to travel anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds. So here is the scientific explanation of it: I can disrupt the atoms around me to travel at faster than light speeds and create a vortex that can transport me any where I want it to. So for all of you people that are not good with vocabulary I am basically creating a wormhole.

So yeah, wormholes, no one has ever been able to understand how they work, until me of course. I explained how I do it right? Well I'll just give you the rundown. So, here is essentially what I am doing with the wormholes: 1; I am breaking every law of physics known to man, 2; I am ripping a hole in space and time, 3; I am basically making all physicists of the world hate me eternally. But hey, its all for the greater good, right?

So, you are probably wondering where the portals come in for my job. Well here's the thing Agent Fury never contacted me back about joining S.H.I.E.L.D. So, I continued what I was doing before and started practicing with my portals and when I threw out a portal without thinking of where this one was heading I went through and landed in a courtyard of a huge mansion and right on top of a chess game.

"What happened?" I asked to two men whose game I crashed into.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" said one of the men, I looked at him and he had a floating chess piece next to him so I scanned the chess piece and found out that it is mostly made of aluminum. Then I heard a voice in my mind saying "_very nice mutation sir but I don't see how-oh, nevermind I figured out how you got here from cincinnati_"

"Wait a minute Professor X and Magneto playing chess? Well thats unfair."

"Thats what I keep telling him but he won't listen." Magneto replied.

"Well, lets just get inside and introduce you to everyone." Professor X said.

We walk inside of the mansion-wait, correction school-and I was astonished at what I saw or more what I didn't see as soon as I walked in my sight went blank for about 30 seconds and then it reappeared but like you and everyone else that is not blind I looked around and saw Prof. X smiling.

"What did you do to my eyes?" I asked

"You were never blind you were just getting used to seeing things on an atomic level and you never figured out how to switch back and forth." he replied.

"Well, thank you for that and where do we go now?"

"Well, we want the whole school to meet you so I was thinking of calling an assembly but it will take to long to get there from here with my wheelchair-" I cut him off by pushing him forward and he disappeared. Magneto looked at me in astonishment and then we both ended up in the Professor's office. Before Magneto could ask how I did that I said, "Wormholes." Short and simple. Magneto nodded and acted like he understood.

Prof. X spoke into a microphone and the whole building rang with his voice, ¨Attention students, we have a guest and hopefully a new student I would like you all to meet him so lets have an assembly in the central courtyard I will see you all there."

"I will meet you both there" ,I told them, "I want to try something."

As they left the room I followed but ended up in a different place I was standing on the roof of the building I waited for the students to assemble and then I ran off the roof and did a cannon ball onto the concrete but again I ended up 1,000 feet in the air. I took out the cube and it transformed into my wings. I attached them to my back and then I thought to myself, _and now for me power dive._

Thats the point at which I wish that I had come out a little lower, but meh. I went at speeds that fighter jet pilots could only dream of then I slowed down. and before I could land I heard sirens and then I flew over to the sounds to see what was going on.

Guess what I saw, (no, not Salimite) I saw a car chase and I scanned the car and found $1 million dollars in gold and silver and flew in front of the car and landed one mile in front of it. I am going to apologize in advance to all physicists who are reading this because this _totally_ disobeys one of newtons laws and yeah.

So, I was standing in front of the car and it rammed into me, but guess what, we did connect, but I stayed where I was. Its just that the car now a has an Element sized hole in it. and it is now missing the gold, silver and the engine. Oh, and some scrap metal.

I turned around to the sound of gunfire and I got hit in the face with a bullet but it did not harm me because of the vibranium skin but it will leave a bruise. Then I ran at them and threw one of my wings like a boomerang and I used the other one as a shield and the wing boomerang came back after disabling their guns then I had the wings transform into a bo staff. The men pulled out pistols and started shooting.

I was too fast for them, I twirled the staff in a circular motion and deflected all bullets and one bullet I redirected back at the shooter and the bullet went into his gun and it exploded and took out two of the I ran at the other two and disabled them and let the police get there before I left them and went back to the school.

As I arrived at the school no one looked at me as I flew in and landed prof. X explained that he saw me veer off in the other direction and froze everyone and made it so that they thought no time had passed. The Prof. ended their frozen time and I introduced myself kind of the same way I introduced myself to you but without the fight with Salimite.

That's how I became a student at the Xavier Institute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chronicle 4**

**I have a chat with Galactus.**

So, yeah as you can see from the title I meet the scariest thing in the universe, Galactus. Now, Galactus is a huge being from another galaxy that was made up of pure energy and everyone lived inside of a star there but that galaxy was destroyed by him and now he travels around the universe destroying worlds to stay alive. He has come to earth twice and each time the avengers had defeated him but now since the Avengers are on another planet it is up to the X-men to stop him.

The thing with galactus though is that he has four heralds that prepare the world for its destruction so thats where all the other X-men are now.I am the welcoming committee for galactus. So all I really had to do was stall but hey why not get some fun out of this right? So I flew around his head and shot lightning at him. All I was doing was making a nuisance of myself and then he got annoyed and swatted me out of the air like a fly. THATS when I got mad. So I flew up to him and screamed ¨SIT, DOWN!¨ and I pointed to a giant chair that magically appeared behind him. I must have looked pretty menacing because he actually sat down.

Then I got out a microphone and some speakers and we had a little chat.

¨Galactus you do not have to destroy this world.¨

¨Yes, I do you humans have lived long enough!¨ wow, I thought I could change the guy's heart, but I guess not.

¨Galactus if you do not surrender I will have to resort to calling in the most powerful mutant we have!¨

¨And who might that be? You?¨ he said between fits of laughter.

¨Well, actually yes.¨

¨What? How you are just a child¨

¨I may be a child to you but I am actually the most powerful being in existence.¨

¨No, I am the most powerful being in existence"

"I think you'd better check again."

"I think you are crazy because if you think that having metal wings makes you the most powerful being in existence then I am a puny human."

"OK if you really want to test that then blast me with your most powerful laser beam, photon beam, whatever it may be I will absorb it and fire it back at you." He laughed at this and told me that he would not regret this and my retort was "Neither will I" He fired the beam at me and I did exactly what I said I would do and he looked at me in shock through the eye that was not damaged.

When his other eye and ear reformed I gave him this message to take to any other person that will want to harm this planet. Here's how it goes.

"If you or any other being or person wants to harm this planet they have to get through me and if they do not heed this warning if they so much as kill an innocent person then I will personally hunt them down and make sure that they never harm anyone again." (i.e. spreading their atoms to the end of the universe and maybe even further so that they can never reform again.)

The thing with making a threat to a being as powerful as Galactus is absolutely mind-blowing to the Avengers, who have faced him before, and to Galactus himself, because no one dared challenge him the way I did and got away alive or at least severely injured so that was new to the planet and when the word got out that a 14 year-old scared off galactus with a single threat... well, all i'll say is, next intergalactic villain we had at our doorstep… might be more powerful than Galactus, but never will be more powerful than me. His name is Thanos.


	5. Chapter 5

Chronicle 5

Thanos sends me a message

The first thing you should know about Thanos is that he is married to Death. He had two daughters one is part of the Guardians of the Galaxy the other is a cyborg assassin who is associated with Ronan. He has the infinity gauntlet which if you don't know is one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. Now, I say that the infinity gauntlet is one of the most powerful things in the universe, it was the most powerful object but then my mutations activated.

The thing with the message he sends me is that he has gathered all of the most viscous space villains and has gained the trust of the earths villains and villains from a whole different reality that I might need to travel to, if I am to beat him. So yeah… Thanos… alternate reality… my life sucks.

So, to get to this reality I had Logan (Wolverine) attach jumper cables to the lightning rod on the roof and then attach them to my wings. Then I had Storm throw a lightning bolt onto the rod and that would generate enough energy for me to punch a hole through reality and get to the other heros, hopefully. the hole I make can only transfer one person and it has to be me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Logan sceptically.

"I am sure. Its the only way to defeat Thanos. Besides you have a big job too." I laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean that it is you job to get all the heroes together and get them ready for the battle"

"All of them," He asked, "the Inhumans and the Russians too?" (No racism intended)

"Yes but I will have a week you will have two days so get cracking!" He sulked over to the stairs, pulled out his phone and started talking to Tony Stark. "Storm! Are you ready?"

"YES!"

"OK, DO IT!" She threw the bolt of lightning at the rod and I raised my hand as I felt the electricity flowing through me I closed my fist and punched my way through the fabric of reality. Walking through the Void was like walking underwater without trying to breath. Thats when I found an old man lying on the ground panting. I ran as fast as I could over to him and said "I am a friend, are you hurt and do you need help?"

"I am hurt badly and may die and there is nothing you can do," It was like he read my mind, "But maybe there is, help me to that chair please" I looked around and spotted an old rocking chair and helped him over to it.

"What happened to you?"

"Thanos came in here with an army and defeated me in two minutes. He almost killed me before he left. If you are wondering who I am, I am the Gatekeeper."

"The Gatekeeper? I have never heard of you before are you a celestial being?"

"I make sure that no one strays into a reality they do not belong to and yes, I am a celestial being. But my time is short, and I am dying quickly I must choose a successor, and I think I might have found him." he smiled up at me.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you. I have been tracking you all your life seeing what you are made of and if you can fill this position. When you discovered you portal ability I was sure that you would be my successor, and here you are."

"I can't inherit that kind of responsibility I am 14, I can't even drive yet."

"Yes, but you, a 14 year-old human, beat Galactus. With a threat." he said the last three words with an extra emphasis.

"All right, you have a point… So, what do I have to do?"

"I was hoping you would say that. All you need to do is take this key and say 'I, fill in your name, except the full responsibilities of the Gatekeeper'"

"I, Brody, except the full responsibilities of the Gatekeeper." as I said that the key transformed into a flash drive.

"Thank you, Brody, I give you my blessings and I hope you find what you're looking for." With that he disappeared into the void along with the chair. As I thought to myself, great how am I supposed to get out of here?, then I looked down at my watch and noticed that it now had a USB port. So, I inserted the flash drive and a holographic interface appeared and it was written in a language that I could not understand at first. Then gradually I began to understand it and then I figured out what I was looking at. I was looking at a list of realities that have been accessed from the Void and who they were accessed by. So, I searched the name 'Thanos' and the most recent reality used by him was the one that I need to go to.

I taped on the reality and I appeared in front of a startled, Clark Kent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chronicle 6

The Justice League of America

The thing with this reality is that I am a completely new concept to them because, there are no mutants here. OK, back to Clark Kent.

He was tall, maybe 6-foot. He had his hair combed back, he wore glasses and he was wearing a business suit with a name tag that read "Clark Kent: Reporter". He was staring wide-eyed at me in shock then it quickly turned to curiosity then he turned away and walked out of the alley we were in and turned the corner. Once I was sure he was gone I removed my wings and shrunk them into the cube then I converted into my civilian clothes and walked out of the alley and acted as if I have been here all of my life.

From my new abilities as the Gatekeeper I knew all about this earth and all the heroes in it. I knew how to act, which city I was in and how to contact The Justice League of America (JLA). I walked around a bit and found what I was looking for, a bus stop. I paid the driver to take me to the JLA museum/HQ and I was on my way to save both realities.

As I was walking up the steps of the museum I saw something in the sky rocketing toward me and it was not slowing down. I started running towards a space in between the walls and figured I could escape from there but there was a flash of red then I saw a man in front of me who looked like one of the heroes from this realities' file, then I remembered his name, The Flash.

Then the thing in the sky came down and I recognised him from the files also, he was Superman. Then another man, in black, showed up in a souped-up helicopter who, again, I recognised as, Batman. Then a woman flew up to me and i recognised her as Wonder Woman.

"Goin' somewhere. buddy?" The Flash asked.

"No, just need to talk to you four." I replied.

"Really, thats what everyone else says." Batman stated.

"Well I am not like everyone else." I retorted.

"What makes you think that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"This," I pulled out the cube and enlarged it into my wings and attached them. As my wings took on more detail I pulled back my hood and sunglasses to reveal my pointed ears and completely white eyes.

"We know a person with wings too, so what." The Flash said.

"Oh, I wasn't done." I said. I reached down to my watch and pressed a button, then I fell through the ground and came out 1,000 feet above the museum and I saw the city behind it. Again, time for me powerdive. I rocketed down and right when I was about to hit the ground I opened a portal that would shoot me out horizontally and I rocketed past the group of four heroes who all watched me smile and wave at them. I opened my wings and did a loop-da-loop and landed on Batman's helicopter and turned to face them and bowed.

"Now will you hear what I have to say?" I said with a little sarcasm.

They all looked at each other with amazement and curiosity.

"Yes, we will on one condition, you tell us all of your abilities." Superman said. I agreed to the condition and we all walked into the museum and had a little talk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chronicle 7**

**The Preparation**

The thing with giving attitude to four main members of the JLA outside of their HQ attracts a _ton_ of press and T.V. channels. Apparently someone got footage of the whole thing and posted it to YouTube and it has already gone viral and everyone is wanting to know who I am and what I can do.

I was watching the video of me when the two people we were waiting on arrived. I recognised them in this order; on the left was, Green Lantern and on the right was, Green Arrow. They walked into the room and when they saw me looking at them they sat down and introduced themselves.

"Hello to all of you gathered here. I am Element, but I now go by one other name, The Gatekeeper. Before one of you retorts 'Well I am the Keymaster' there is no such thing. Only the Gatekeeper." I said

"Well, you have our attention why don't you explain why you chose to show yourself today." Green Lantern stated.

"Well that may take awhile" I said

"We have time." Green Arrow said.

"Alright, please save all questions for after the presentation," with that I took the top ring off of my watch and slid it across the table and a holographic interface popped up, "This is the reality I come from," as a picture of my earth popped up, "we too, have heroes and villains, but this is not what I intend to show you. I intend to show you this," I zoomed in on the battle between me and galactus, "This is Galactus," a holographic file appeared in front of them.

"What's that small thing flying around Galactus?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Who, him?" she nodded, "That is me. Now, before you ask any questions just watch the battle and I will turn down the volume."

"Why would you do that? We can barely hear it now." Superman stated

"Just trust me," I will not repeat that whole section again but if you want to read it go ahead and go back to Chronicle 4, "and play." we watched me get swatted out of the air and about two minutes later they found out why I turned down the volume. So… yeah, I told them what happened after that. I left out the part about the Gatekeeper because that was a little personal.

When I was done recounting what had happened I waited a little to let everything sink in then I said, "Any questions?"

"Yes," it was Green lantern who talked, "if there was this, so called Thanos, who has all this immense power, how did we not notice that he came in and convinced all of our villains to join him and why our sensors never picked him up?"

"That, is going to take a long time and too much time for us to we need to gather all of your heroes and meet me at the the top of the tallest building in the city."

"Hold on, do you think that we are just going to follow a complete stranger into battle and we only have a few days to get prepared?" Superman stated.

"No, I expect you to trust me after a year of service and protection of this planet."

"What do you mean you just said we only have a few days?" Wonder Woman interjected.

"Well we do, in my reality, but I altered the time stream to allow me to spend a year here and will only age the couple of days from my reality," I let that sink in then said, "Are we in agreement?"

They all looked at each other nodding and shaking their heads and then Superman spoke up, "I speak for all of us here, we agree to your plan and we will grant you membership into the division of young teens who are also part of the JLA. They call themselves Young Justice."

With that I left the building, took a deep breath and before I could start running to the ledge that would provide a good take off spot, Batman grabbed my shoulder and he said that he had some things to go over with me.

"What do you need Batman?"

"I need to assure me that you are not here to destroy us in a futile attempt at helping Thanos. Also if you hurt any member of your team you will suffer for it and if you do turn out to be evil I will hunt you down."

I looked at him and smiled a little, "Don't worry I will keep everyone on that team safe and I have no doubt that you will hunt me down in the case that I turn out evil, which I am not." He seemed to be satisfied with that answer and left in his helicopter. That is how I started my life in the reality of the JLA.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chronicle 8**

**An old friend returns**

From the title of this you can probably guess what happens but I will not tell you who. This is a few weeks after entering the JLA and I was in the middle of a training simulation when I received a message from Robin, the leader of my team, that we received intel that there will be a raid and the robbers plan on taking hostages and using them as bait for a ransom.

"Your job is to get inside the building and intentionally get caught and meat Aqualad on the roof where they were supposedly keeping the hostages." Robin said through the radio in my ear. I opened a portal on the wall that I was about to demolish and jumped through into the alleyway which I first appeared. I changed into civilian clothes and walked to the building that was going to be attacked.

About 20 minutes later I heard the alarm ring and I immediately started to climb out onto the roof where several people were looking out of telescopes. I ran up to them yelling, "Stay up here someone is attacking the building!" as soon as I said that at least 20 people ran out of the door and pushed me to the ground, and when I got up I was staring into the face of Salimite.

"Get back you runt" was the first thing he said to me.

"What no hello for an old friend?" I asked kind of sarcastically

"Don't talk back to me, you runt! We are not friends!"

"Are you sure," I asked while pulling off my sunglasses to reveal my completely white eyes, "because I am sure last time we met you said you would not forget me." BAM! He punched me in the same exact spot that he had before. But, this time there was no flagpole to stop me. So I flew over the crowd of hostages and over the edge of the building and I looked down to find myself falling towards the street. As soon as I gained control over my fall I applied a little trick Spider-man taught me a while back.

I strapped on the web slingers and shot them at the two buildings I was falling between and created a sheet of metal and attached the webs to the sheet of metal and put my feet on it and stood up.

I waited for about a minute as my fall was slowed by the webs' bungee cord-like structure. As I came to a stop I saw a taxi stop a a red light and I stopped right in front of him, smiled and waved. He waved back before I shot back up about 10 times faster than when I fell. As I passed the building I waved at Salimite as I shot passed him and when my feet left the metal it disappeared and I was still going up and when I was at the climax of my ascension I flipped and pulled out my cube and started to transform it into the bo staff and I shot down feet first and landed on the roof with and big thud.

By that time I was in my uniform and I looked up at Salimite and smiled.

"Come on, did you really think that would get rid of me did you?"

"No, but I was hoping it would distract you long enough for my backup to arrive." Before I could ask what he meant by backup, an army of robots appeared over my head and one of them was holding Aqualad over its shoulder.

"Oh, wow, well can I make a suggestion?" I asked without really expecting an answer and reached down to my watch, "They deserve a vacation for all their troubles, in the desert." With that I pressed a button on my watch and suddenly we were in the middle of a field and all of the robots were lying on the ground and behind me the rest of my team appeared behind me.

The thing with transporting such a large group is that it takes a toll on my ability to actually run so i refrained from that most of the battle and instead converted my bo staff into and gatling gun.

The last thing I said to my team was, "Give me a wide berth," That's when I turned on the gun and I heard nothing else for the rest of the day. When we were done the only one left was Salimite who I dispatched with one hit from my staff. From there we dropped Salimite off at the prison designed to hold all villains with powers similar to superman's.

I was not very surprised that Thanos would leave behind Salimite to keep the heroes off his scent but I don't think that Thanos mentioned that I would be coming to the same reality recruiting the heroes that protected this earth.


End file.
